While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in a cookie machine and will be particularly described in that connection.
In the past, a number of different types of cookie machines have been used to form cookies in a desired configuration by the use of a rotary die drum. Then the formed dough is delivered by a first conveyor belt to a second conveyor belt which may carry the formed dough into an oven for baking.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,087 to Werner discloses a cookie machine wherein the cookies leave the die drum and are carried by a transfer belt downwardly towards a stationary shoe. At this point, the cookies drop off the belt and fall onto moving pans.
In the situation where the formed dough has a configuration, such as a conical shape, allowing the dough to fall from a first conveyor onto a second conveyor or a pan as in Wermer may cause the conically shaped piece of dough to topple over and lose the desired shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,264 to Weidenmiller discloses a delivery belt 130 which receives molded dough which is generally flat from a rotary die unit 116. The delivery belt 130 moves in a substantially horizontal direction until it reaches a plate 133 where the cookie dough drops onto a delivery belt 140. It should be noted that the cookie dough drops a substantial distance from the belt 130 to the belt 140. Although this structure is quite adequate for dough having a somewhat thin pancake shape, it does not perform properly when the dough is shaped with a taller configuration such as for example, a conical configuration. With the taller configuration, a problem occurs when the dough drops from one conveyor belt to a second conveyor belt. More specifically, this dropping action may cause the dough to fall over on its end and alter the desired shape that it will have after the dough is baked.
It is an object of the present invention provide a cookie machine which substantially obviates the limitations and disadvantageous of the described prior arrangements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved cookie machine which accurately produces cookies of a desired configuration.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cookie machine which is relatively uncomplicated and therefore inexpensive to manufacture.